Choice
by The Jolly Bounty
Summary: There's a Ghost girl who appears on the beach and sings a song that Wako knows all to well... But what does that mean?


**This is a one shot I could make it a story if you want me to…**

**I did not translate Wako's song I got it off the Star Driver quick reference page**

**I wrote Minami's song (probably why it sucks)**

**I do not own Star Driver**

"Hey did you hear?" a boy said to one of the other girls in their class. She grinned after all she did in fact like him

"You mean about the beach's ghost?" he nodded.

"It's weird but someone said that the ghost sings the same song that Minami Endo used to sing" that got the blond haired girl's attention in a second, her eyes were now wide open

"You don't know the story Wako?" Her brunette friend asked when she shook her head the girl grinned "supposedly there's this ghost on the sea shore, it's a young girl though she always disappears and becomes some sort of golden animal before you can get close. Anyway she appears on the beach to sing her song"

"And she sings Ami's song…" Wako murmured sadly. A red haired boy appeared next to them almost out of no where

"Who's Ami?" He asked Wako stared at the ground

"A girl who used to live on the island she disappeared when she was fourteen years old supposedly she left for the main land by herself and no matter what the police did, they couldn't found her. She had completely disappeared…"

"Come on class!" the teacher called as he walked in "open up your books!" Wako didn't listen instead she turned towards the window…

"_Hey you're Wako right?" the eight year old girl turned. She was looking up at a girl with almost the exact same hair colour but her skin was extremely pale. Her coal eyes were bright "you were singing right?" she grinned "I sing too! One day I'm going to be the greatest singer the world has ever seen!" the girl boasted_

"_No I am" the young Wako said as she began to sing_

"_The flowers dying the hillside_

_Reach toward the light rising in the sky_

_With their thousands of breaths_

_Now_

_The world is reborn"_

_The other girl clapped ecstatic Wako's voice having made her feel like she was inexplicably full of energy_

"_Great!" she squealed she closed her eyes and took a deep breath_

"_Rain hits the water_

_There's a brief trembling_

_But that time is mine_

_I am there for that moment_

_And have some effect that water could not"_

_Wako grinned then to, the girl's voice held so much deep emotion that she felt enthralled by it._

"_You too!" she said the two stared at each other before the other girl snapped her fingers_

"_I know! From today onwards we will be partners! We'll rise to the top of the singing world together!" She held out her hand to shake Wako's "I'm Minami Endo!"_

For the rest of the day Wako couldn't stop thinking about Minami and the ghost on the beach. She didn't allow herself to think they were the same person because that would mean…

"_Wha….What do you mean!" Minami grabbed her friend by her shoulders and shook her "Wako you can't! You just can't quit! I mean we… we're going to be the great- greatest duet… ever" she was crying. Wako stared at her feet; her Grandmother had told her the news a week ago that she was a maiden…_

_That she could never leave this island_

_She had known she could not tell Minami the whole story so she had settled for telling her she had given up on her dream._

"_But Ami… Please go to Tokyo! Be a famous singer! Be the best ever!" Wako smiled as cheerfully as she could and the other girl just stared at her with her coal coloured eyes completely blank._

"_Wako… I… Please don't talk to me again" the girl ran off her long gold hair flying behind her_

_She didn't speak to Wako ever again_

After school Wako came straight home and was greeted by her pet fox Vice. Vice made soft noises his yellow head cocked slightly to the right. The girl picked up her pet and buried her head in its fur.

"Vice… Do you think Ami is dead?" she asked the yellow puff ball. The fox didn't make a sound instead it leant against her and rubbed its head against her chest trying to comfort her. She smiled "thank you Vice…" she walked towards her room with the animal in her hands.

"Grandma I think I'm going to sleep for a bit!" she called as she entered her room.

/

It was late at night around one am when the girl appeared she had long golden hair and her pale skin glowed in the moon light. She had her eyes closed as she began to sing

"Rain hits the water

There's a brief trembling

But that time is mine

I am there for that moment

And have some effect that water could not

The storm will be remembered

Until it is finished

The cruel wind

Is silencing my voice

But for a moment ...

You look at it from the inside"

She took a breath before starting the next verse

"I thought it was you" she opened one of her black coal eyes. The girl stood in front of her, she was older with brown hair tied back.

"How's it going Sarina?" The blond asked

"Well enough Minami!" the two stood there staring at each other

"You know I could tell you were there" Minami said with a hint of injured pride

"Then why did you let me come this close?" Sarina smirked

"Because…" she shook her head "I don't know…" she sighed falling ungracefully onto her ass. She looked out to the waves "I'm lonely…" Sarina sat down too

"Where did you go I mean before you left me that letter… Did you leave the island?" she couldn't explain it but she saw something in the other girl's eyes when she asked that question

"I couldn't leave this island" the brunette was about to speak but she stopped as Minami opened her mouth wide and took a deep breath.

"Rain hits the water

There's a brief trembling

But that time is mine

I am there for that moment

And have some effect that water could not

The storm will be remembered

Until it is finished

The cruel wind

Is silencing my voice

But for a moment ...

You look at it from the inside"

The girl paused for a second glancing at Sarina's face but the other girl was too busy listening to her song. Truth was Sarina was analysing it, she knew all too well that Minami put all her emotions into her voice and eyes. So she watched and listened to them… very carefully

"Fast Moving River

A drop of water nothing more

You cannot tell the difference

Between the others and my own

However, there is one shining out.

Hold out your hands

This is because you are loved

The storm will be remembered

Until it is finished

The cruel wind

Is silencing of my voice

But for a moment ...

You look at it from the inside"

Minami took a breath and listened to the ocean for a moment it felt to her like a solo by the waves as she prepared herself for the last part of her song.

"I run in the rain

And immerse myself

The thunder's boom intoxicating me

It may seem like a crazy desire

However at that moment

You can call me what you want ...

You can call it all a dream ...

But unlike me ...

You did not realize I was crying"

She stopped and closed her eyes…

"I don't understand you" she opened them to see Sarina glaring at her "you play as a pet for years and all you do is leave a note on my desk telling me that you are Vice Wako's new pet and to not worry or tell anyone" she leaned back "if I hadn't known about the cybodies I would have gone straight to my parents about it"

Minami knew it was all called for after all she had put all of the weight on Sarina's shoulders. She sighed again crossing her legs

"But why only now? Why only appear now?" Minami turned back to her

"I can't leave this island" she said calmly her eyes blank "I can't…" she bit her tongue "and no matter what I do I'm always second one to everything! If I could just leave I could make my own life… I could find people and places first… I can be thought of first"

"_Aren't you two adorable!" the shop keeper said. Wako and Minami were out buying ingredients to bake cookies. "I mean you two could be sisters" everyone said that but really they were nothing alike except for having the same gold hair colour._

"_We're partners" Wako grinned and the shop keeper smiled from the back of the shop a boy appeared. "Hi!" Wako greeted him he stared at her and Minami looked away he was cute and all but… he was looking at Wako_

"_I'm Juro" he said holding a hand out to her "I'm here this summer helping out my uncle" Wako took it_

"_I'm Wako and this is Ami" he looked at Minami for a second and turned back to Wako after all who would be interested in the ridiculously pale bean pole._

_As they left the shop Juro appeared_

"_I'll see you around right Wako?" She smiled and nodded_

Sarina pouted

"Really that's it that's what's stopping you from being human?" Minami shook her head

"I… It's easier and safer this way…" she stood up "plus… The one person I do like will never look at me the way he looks at her so… On every occasion I lose…" she smiled though the tears

"She thinks you're dead Minami… You're best friend thinks' you're dead!" the blond girl began to walk slowly transforming herself back into a fox.

She returned back to Wako who was in her bed. The small fox appeared at the window and tapped lightly with her paw. The girl stood up that instant and moved quickly to the window she grinned brightly as she opened it and carried the small fox to her bed.

"Vice I'm so glad you're back!" she snuggled up close to the small animal as she pulled her covers around the two of them.

_I can't hate you Wako…_ Minami thought _I'll tell you one day who I am… That… That I'm the Eastern maiden… You even beat me to finding that out… I'm sorry for being so selfish about this but it's safer for me to appear this way… And it's easier… so much easier for me to see you with him and not… and not cry or scream… It's so stupid that I fell for him but I did… So Wako wait just a little longer… I'll tell you everything…_

_But please at some point figure out how to tell an animal's gender!_

**Yes I know it leaves a lot out but you can basically figure out everything except who the boy Minami loves is. If I continue you'll find out but there are only really two guys it could be.**

**And yes Minami's song is a bit obvious it's about being in love with someone who doesn't see you because they're in love with someone else but it's also about in general all the bad feelings she has towards Wako.**

**This idea was basically spawned from me and one of my friends talking about the last maiden we basically went through all the female characters and realized there was like three people it could be… They weren't as much fun as the idea it was Vice though!**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


End file.
